


Turn Left

by MaiKusakabe



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kamino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: In which Obi-Wan can't have a simple mission, and the Force circumvents the Sith's clouding.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203
Collections: 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange





	Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/gifts).



> Hello :)
> 
> This is my piece for the 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange. I was assigned to write something for the very talented [lunaemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth). It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it all the same <3

Jango’s skin is crawling. He wants this _jetii_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi, out of his apartment before the situation can escalate. He has no doubt Kenobi has figured out that Jango killed Zam, and is only maintaining this polite façade for Taun We and Boba’s sake. Jango, in an ironic turn of events, is grateful for it: he doesn’t want his son caught up in a fight against a _jetii_. Boba is skilled, but he is still a child, and some targets are far more dangerous than others.

Besides, Jango is still bound by his contract, and that contract demands he strings the Jedi Order along until they have no choice but to start a war. Dooku is adamant the incident that starts his and his Master’s war must be focused around the _jetiise_ somehow.

So Jango speaks the words that he knows will send this _jetii_ scurrying off to report to his council, the words that will guarantee the jetiise comes into conflict with the Separatists even in the event Jango has to dispose of this particular _jetii_. He reveals Dooku’s alias, the name that ensured Jango didn’t associate the hooded figure at the destroyed Bando Gora base with Jedi Master Dooku,

“I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden,” Jango says, and waits for the moment of realization that will lead to Kenobi leaving Jango and Boba alone to report to his superiors. Jango intends to leave Kamino the moment Kenobi’s back is turned: with this jetii here, his part with the clones is done.

Except there is no expression of surprise masked quickly by jetii stoicism. Kenobi doubles over, and all but slaps his own face from the speed at which he shoves it into his hands. His shoulders are shaking, and his guard is so clearly down that Jango could kill him without even an attempt at self-defense on Kenobi's part. Jango doesn’t. He would have to kill Taun We if he attacked, and then leave Kamino before any other _Kaminiise_ noticed and turned the clones on him. Ridding the galaxy of one more _jetii_ isn’t worth his life and potentially Boba’s as well.

So Jango waits the _jetii_ out, hoping he’ll snap out of whatever this _osik_ is before too long. Boba looks in with curiosity, and Taun We's head tilts sideways in a sign of concern. She takes a step forward, but Kenobi straightens up before she can speak and locks gazes with Jango.

"Might you give us some privacy, Taun We?" Kenobi asks, voice as polite as any simpering politician, but his eyes remain on Jango, gaze so intense Jango itches for his blasters all over again.

Taun We doesn't seem to notice anything amiss, and leaves after telling Kenobi to call for her when he needs an escort. Jango signals Boba to stay put and be ready to take cover.

He keeps his eyes on Kenobi, looking for the smallest twitch.

"Is this contract worth your life, Jango Fett?"

* * *

Despite what many would claim, Obi-Wan Kenobi does not have a death wish. He is fully aware of who stands across from him, of his odds were a fight to break out in such close quarters. But Obi-Wan is good at reading a situation, and he is fairly certain Fett doesn't want to endanger his son.

Obi-Wan is counting on that fact.

The Force hasn't been so clear to him in years, growing ever clouded as it has. Yet the message this time was loud and clear: they need Jango Fett. What for, Obi-Wan has no idea, but he is a servant of the Force, and the Force has spoken.

"All jobs can lead to death," Fett responds, a non-answer like most of what he has said so far.

Obi-Wan is as good at this game as any politician, and so he understands if they continue as they have been so far nothing will come of this conversation.

Obi-Wan takes a page out of Anakin's book.

"If you leave as you intend to, you will die, and your son will be locked in a maximum security prison after he fails to avenge you."

Fett stiffens, and his eyes flicker to Boba, who is failing to hide the terror that gripped him the moment he heard his father might die. Obi-Wan's heart aches for him: he knows the pain of losing your father figure before you are ready to stand on your own, and he knows the despair of being adrift without anywhere or anyone to call home. He hopes Boba won't have to know them.

"Your Force tell you that?" Fett asks. He isn't mocking the notion; he has the face of someone who knows he's facing a real possibility and doesn't like it one bit.

"Rather loudly." Which is terrifying in its own way. The Force may not have hinted at why Fett is important, but it nearly knocked Obi-Wan over from the strength of that vision.

"I'll go somewhere else, then," Fett says, managing to sound unbothered despite the unease leaking into the Force from him.

"You're not naïve enough to believe that will work." Not with the size of this army. Not with what Fett has already revealed. "You're a loose end, Fett. Sith don't like loose ends." If anyone in the galaxy other than a Jedi will understand the threat of the Sith, that is a Mandalorian. Especially the _Mand'alor_.

Fett's anger then is confirmation enough. He glances at Boba again, still faintly terrified and looking from Fett to Obi-Wan and back to Fett again. The question now is: does Jango Fett's love for his son outweigh his hatred of the Jedi?

Fett sets his jaw and pins Obi-Wan in place with a glare.

"If I'm dropping this contract, I intend to survive it. Sit down, Kenobi; we have to talk."

Oh, Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about this conversation.

But he follows Fett's instructions, waits for him to slam a glass of water before him, and doesn't comment when Boba climbs onto Fett's lap.

The Force sings around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a beautiful but very awkward cooperation-eventually-turned-into-friendship :)


End file.
